1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable stands, and more particularly to a stand for pivotally and rotatably supporting an embroidery hoop or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The art of needlework requires long hours of sitting and holding a hoop in one hand while working with the other. It is therefore desirable to provide a means of supporting the hoop at various angles and to leave the hands free to accomplish the stitching while the artisan is in a comfortable position.
Stands used for supporting needlework hoops are known in the art. Some conventional stands only allow the frame to move backward and forward. There are several patents which disclose various stands for adjustably supporting needlework apparatus.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,803 discloses lap and floor type embroidery holders. In one embodiment, a hoop is tiltably attached by wing nuts to a head member at the top of a post extending vertically from a lap-held base. In another lap-held embodiment, a pair of wing nut and clevis connections are provided between the base and the same head and hoop construction. In another floor supported embodiment, the same head and hoop configuration is mounted on a clevis disposed at the top of a telescoping support member.
Parsons et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,718 discloses an adjustable mounting for work objects and the like. The mounting comprises a ball and socket assembly disposed at the top of a vertical pole mounted on a base. The ball and socket assembly has braces which extend outwardly therefrom to carry the work supporting member or hoop.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose an embroidery stand having a frame to receive and support an embroidery hoop which permits a full 360.degree. rotation of the hoop and a full 90.degree. tilt of the hoop to either side.